


Destinados

by srtaborderline



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, no se como llegue aquí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srtaborderline/pseuds/srtaborderline
Summary: Ellos no sabían que decirse, ambos expectantes de las reacciones del otro y seguros de pensar… es una mierda…...el destino es una mierda...





	Destinados

**Author's Note:**

> Todos tienen su chico malo, Gon tiene a Hisoka, Killua a Illumi y Kurapika a Chrollo, pero Kurapika puede compartir a veces :v , basta de escusas, no se como llegue aquí

-capítulo único-

Ellos no sabían que decirse, ambos esperaban las reacciones del otro y seguros de pensar ... _es una mierda ..._

Definitivamente no era el primer caso, pero definitivamente en estos tiempos eran tan extraños,  el maldito destino que se cruzaba una vez más en el camino.

Ambos en la cafetería de este barco con una marca en dos muñecas, el joven médico miro en la muñeca izquierda, en su momento había pensado que la persona enviada seria su amigo rubio, sin embargo luego de que el examen Hunter terminara con su muñeca intacta y Kurapika le enseñara la marca borrosa en su muñeca derecha, estaba en lo correcto, no, su amigo rubio tenía una persona destinada a él en este mundo y no era Leorio.

Pero Dios, el destino es tan simple, solo se han dirigido a la mirada en Yorkshin y el lazo se había creado para que ellos tuvieran una conversación decente; por eso, ambos estaban en esta situación, en un barco que probablemente conduciría a ambos a una muerte temprana, demonios, no tenían nada en común y esta era la primera vez que hablaba con este tipo.

-Ahora sí que Kurapika no va a estar satisfecho solo con su muerte, él va a maldecirte- el médico se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiro en busca de una salida para esta situación, que se supone que le diría a Kurapika si llega a ver su muñeca.

-No es mi culpa- el líder de la araña bebió su café despreocupadamente,

_Lo sé con solo verte_

Por supuesto que Chrollo no tiene importancia ... _solo hay que destruir el lazo_ ... es tan fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo, los dos estaban destinados a convivir de alguna manera, era obvio que no se amaban y no se llevaban bien; ambos tenían personas más importantes para ellos y los nombres de ambos no estaban en esa lista.

Su vida era tan fácil antes del lazo, él y la universidad de medicina, las llamadas telefónicas y las salidas con Kurapika, no tenía una relación amorosa con Kurapika, no podría llamarse así a algo no formalizado.

El hombre de cabello negro frente a él, tenía una vida en la que él nunca podría encajar a menos que le diera amnesia y sus principios fueran borrados, vamos, él es un criminal, el líder de la araña ... y no sabía que era más triste , que la persona destinada a Kurapika hubiera sido asesinada por Chrollo o que Kurapika hubiera vuelto a amar gracias a él y que estuviera destinado a la persona que hubiera asesinado a sus seres queridos.

... _el destino le echaba demasiada mierda a Kurapika_ ...

-no es justo para ninguno de los dos-vio como la cafetería del barco se vaciaba poco a poco, los niveles superiores estaban llenos de polvo y cucarachas -si el vinculo se rompe uno de nosotros saldrá perjudicado, uno de nosotros va a ... -

\- Kurapika estaría más que feliz si fueras tú el que rompiera el vinculo- el líder de la araña sonrió pero no entendía que era tan gracioso, ¿acaso le estaba poniendo una prueba? -¿Por qué no hacerle el favor a tu amante? Mi vida está en tus manos ahora-

... _maldito_ ...

-estoy seguro de que no me lo permitirías- él sorbió su café con doble azúcar, si se da el rompimiento del vinculo, Chrollo seria seriamente rechazado y su cuerpo se debilitaría poco a poco , una forma incluso cruel de acabar con la cabeza del Ryodan

-quien sabe- Chrollo respondió  

La muerte llega para todos, morir en batalla, naturalmente o por una enfermedad, pero sabía que el líder de Ryodan no había pensado en una muerte por rompimiento de vinculo, Leorio había dejado de pensar en la persona a la que se le había asignado y Chrollo de seguro jamás se lo había planteado; el lazo no está obligado a estar con alguien, tampoco te separa con la persona que estés , si no tiene razón para estar con la persona destinada, esta persona es rechazada y puede ser destruida poco a poco, una muerte merecida para alguien como Chrollo; sin embargo, el lazo que debería estar roto después de todo el tiempo desde que sus marcas aparecieran en Yorkshin,

_... no lo amabas lo suficiente para que el vinculo fuera destruido..._

_... si, el destino era una puta ..._

-las cosas son sencillas, no hay que perjudicarnos entre nosotros- Su estómago se revolvió luego de escuchar las palabras de Chrollo

-¿¡Planeas que traicione a Kurapika!? - apretó los puños y en cualquier momento lo golpearía 

-somos destinados no creo que es del todo una traición- esos ojos estaban llenos de sorna, ese sentimiento golpeando su pecho ... _no lo amas lo suficiente_ ... él se estaba burlando de él

-jodete ... jodete ... ¡muere y jodete! - escupió con una mala mirada pero el golpe en su pecho persistió junto a la sensación revoltosa en su estómago

-Eso no fue muy amigable- Era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír y él también sonrió, casi lo hacía, pero sabía lo que era capaz ... o tal vez no ...

-eres la última persona con la que quiero ser amigable- guardo silencio, mientras que la música sonaba ligeramente en la cafetería y sintiendo como esos ojos grises seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, había venido a hablar en específico de esto, pero él solo lo estaba esquivando , porque sabe muy dentro de sí mismo que tiene una única marca, este tipo de cosas, la culpa que se tira en la cara, el pequeño amor que se siente como un vinculo,él no estaba preparado para enfrentar esto, que no es capaz de romper un simple vinculo - yo se que no es un juego, pero yo no-

-lo sé, no nos llevamos bien y no nos conocemos- Chrollo empezó a hablar, se calló y ahora estaba dispuesto a escuchar -puedes decirlo soy un criminal y una mierda de persona, pero dejemos que el vinculo este, no lo romperemos y así nadie saldrá perjudicado-sus ojos avellana se encontraron con los grises, pero él siguió atento, relajando sus ojos y suavizando su mirada -por otro lado, no puedes decírle a Kurapika, él no estaría muy conforme si no destruyes el vinculo conmigo-

-lo sé, mejor que nadie-

... _Todo estaba en contra si ellos lo formalizaban_ ...

-entonces ¿aceptas? -

_... no tenía por qué pensarlo dos veces ..._

-sí, acepto-

\--- oOo ---

Por enésima vez en el día ¿Por qué había aceptado ese tipo de trato? Ahora estaba frente a los miembros del Genei Ryodan cuando tenía que asistir a una reunión con los Zodiacos, conocía a algunos, a otros no tanto.

-¿Conseguiste información de Hisoka? -La chica del cabello rosa, Machi, preguntó cuando tres personas más entraron en el desván

-no hay rastros de él- el más bajo de los tres, Feitan, negó con la cabeza y tomo asiento al lado del hermano de Killua; Hisoka, la razón por la cual el Ryodan estaba en este barco, el objetivo real al que todos querían asesinar.

-¿Él es el destinado del danchou? - Nobunaga, el tipo de la katana, como olvidarle, lo había visto en la tienda de subastas de Yorkshin junto a Shizuku y la chica de pelo negro

-así parece- Machi asintió viéndole de reojo, ella fue a la primera que Chrollo le presento formalmente, sus ojos azules parecían congelar el infierno, ella era hermosa pero frívola dejando muy claro que no dudaría en matarle si cortaba el maldito vinculo o si hablaba sobre la araña, lo sabía, ella era fuerte y antes de que pudiera hacer algo él estaría  muerto.

-pensar que sería el amigo del bastardo de la cadena- Nobunaga arrastra las palabras y los ojos furiosos como ametralladoras golpeándole el cerebro

-su nombre es Kurapika- sonrió de lado y frunció el ceño, todo el Ryodan era repugnante y le sacaba de quicio

-eso ya lo sabía- Nobunaga acaricio la empuñadura de la katana decidiendo en si arremeter contra él o sentarse como una persona civilizada

Por supuesto, eligió la segunda opción, sentándose al lado de Chrollo con un ceño permanente y su mano apretando la empuñadura de su katana en un intento de mitigar la furia que estallaba en su interior.

-si están unidos por el vinculo, esto te convierte en su novia-el tipo rubio del Ryodan se burló, dirigiendo una mirada a chrollo y pasar a la suya para soltar una pequeña risa

-¡Imbécil, dilo de nuevo y te sacare la mierda! -Grito en advertencia, pero eso no inmuto a nadie y solo hizo que se cabreara más

-danchou, deberías controlarla mejor, tu novia es toda una mal hablada- Phinks termino riéndose fuertemente, vio como nobunaga hacia intento por aguantarse una risa

Algunos de los miembros del Ryodan sacaron un relucir un aura potencial cuando el saco la suya, excepto por Kalluto, él no se inmuto y solo retrocedió un paso, mientras que intentaba lanzarse hacia Phinks con toda su fuerza, vio de soslayo a Machi intentando calmar al rubio y al líder de la araña sosteniendo el cuello de su camisa para que no se lanzara sobre la mesa y obtuviera la muerte a manos de Phinks

-¡Ahora si te pateo el trasero!

-ya quiero ver eso- el rubio siguió burlándose y sintió que ya no podía entrar más furia en él, Machi sacó un hilo de aura envolviendo el brazo de su compañero.

-Phinks, detente, danchou dijo que no podríamos matarlo-

-él es un zodiaco ¿sabías? - Franklin, él más calmado del grupo continúa bebiendo su té, sin darle importancia a los constantes insultos que salían de su boca

-eso lo hace más divertido- los ojos de Phinks se achicaron y su puño se estrujo

-Phinks, detente- la voz baja de Chrollo fue suficiente para que Phinks diera un paso atrás y levantara las manos con una sonrisa suave en su rostro

... _claro, Phinks sonriéndole luego de su intento de asesinato_ ...

-por cierto ... ¿formalizaran el vinculo? - La voz calmada y suave de Shizuku la hizo verla, sin embargo, la pregunta no estaba dirigida para él, sino para el líder de la araña

-no, pero para que el vinculo no se destruya debemos estar en contacto, verán a Leorio algunas veces-

Nadie preguntó más y él tomo sus cosas luego de recibir un mensaje de Cheadle preguntando donde diablos estaba ... que te parece ... estoy con el líder del Genei Ryodan ... esa no sería una buena respuesta.

... _debían estar en contacto para que el vinculo no se rompiera ..._

¿Qué pasará cuando ellos lleguen al Continente Oscuro? , dudaba que estuvieran en contacto, tal vez,  Chrollo lo raptara y se lo llevara, no, eso seria un infierno; pensando en el tema, últimamente se estaba distanciando de Kurapika.

_... y eso lo aterraba ..._

**Author's Note:**

> No sé cómo etiquetar esto, solo WTF con este fic, solo tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza.  
> estoy pensando en traducirlo al ingles, no lo se.


End file.
